Incondicional
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot Butters: Sinceramente no sé cómo presentarme. No sé si deba referirme como Leopold o como una creación independiente, aunque, sin dudas, yo no soy Butters. Jamás seré Butters. Aquí entre nos, sólo llámame Caos ././ Pequeño Fanfic narrado en primera persona con variante. ¡Advertencia de Occ!/./Espero le den una oportunidad y me lo hagan saber con un rw.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad: estos pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido sensible. Este Fic podría tener un poco de violencia, por lo cual les notificó que quizá se salga un poco del Occ.

* * *

 ** _.Incondicional._**

* * *

Muchos podrían llamarlo loco si se enteraran de su calidad mental. Quizás habría quien se burlaría de él y le señalarían por lo que para la sociedad se marca como locura. Pero no, para él no era eso; era algo mas profundo, mas intimo que llamarlo trastorno social, sociopata, psicópata o de doble identidad.

Con el tiempo le había costado trabajo el aceptar y dominar una personalidad ajena a la común o siquiera algo remotamente distinto a lo que cualquier persona de su edad tenía que soportar. Un trabajo nada sencillo para alguien tan sensible como ese pequeño niño; tan inocente y amable. Tan bondadoso y afable, en esa circunstancia calamitosa.

Realmente era una perdida horrible para la humanidad que alguien con tan perfectos valores individuales quedará bajo el diagnostico y seguimiento a valoración y control mental luego de que sus emociones explotaran en su contra una tarde como cualquier otra. Él tenia un futuro por delante, Una vida prometedora. ¿Pero ahora, con ese extraño síndrome perjudicando sus acciones?

Lo único que se veía venir, era el _Caos_.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada cuando todo se daba sitió en el cementerio de South park. Las aves entonaban muy alegres sus cantos matutinos en los cielos despejados; sobrevolando entre la ventizca fría de la ciudad. Eran aves muy hermosas y con un aleteó tan sutil que si, se prestaba la debida atención, se podía apreciar el ir y venir de sus músculos contraerse y tomar impulso. Muy bello realmente, único en su tipo.

Y, curiosamente, él era el único que suprimia una leve sonrisa en su rostro al contemplar los cielos, de hecho, era el único poniendo atención a lo que en el lienzo azul se contemplaba. Su sonrisa amenazaba con salir gritando de su boca, así que volvió su atención al frente acongojando fingidamente sus facciones. Debía guardar las apariencias.

A pesar de que eran pocos los que se sitiaban al frente de una tumba; todavía abierta a la espera de incertarse un ataúd oscuro, se podía apreciar una atmósfera triste y solidaria. Pocos conocieron a la persona que hoy daba lugar a su final y despedida, mas era bien sabido que se trataba de una de las personas más dulces, cariñosas y comprensivas del pueblo. Raramente se le encontraba de mal humor o con facciones molestas, al contrario, su rostro inspiraba paz y confianza, su comportar daba lugar a suposiciones de que ella era la alegría andante.

Esa mañana, los reunidos ahí estaban de acuerdo en algo; una familia lamentaba la partida de un pilar importante de ese hogar. Y quizá, de todo el pueblo.

Los funerales son tristes, hasta el que sepulta en ocasiones debe tener temple para soportar hasta el final. Los llantos, que si bien no era desgarradores, tampoco podían ser considerados hipócritas, eran la música entonada para despedir a una mujer, a una madre, a una suegra, a una abuela.

Realmente todos los ahí reunidos lamentaban la perdida de ese eslabón, a excepción de una persona.

 _La vida sigue, y los muertos, muertos están. En especial tú, perra maldita. Muerta, muy muerta..._

En su interior, el pequeño rubio esperaba así se quedará; sola, pudriendoce en completa oscuridad sintiendo como los gusanos infectaban su cuerpo poroso y supurante. Enervado y con pus escurriendo de entre sus yagas. En su interior, deseaba siguiera con vida, consiente, catatónica, ¡Joder!... ¡Dormida, y viviera esos horrores en carne!...

Sus Pensamientos eran vastos, eran un deleite a su retorcida imaginación. Eran un sádico espectáculo donde solo él era el invitado especial. Después de todo, no todos los días entierras a tu abuela.

 _¿Cierto Butters?_

— Sufre perra...— le escuche susurrar. No sé por que no lo dice en voz alta, es tan patético que me nauseabunda su frágil ser.

 _No sé que seria de él sin mi._

La reunión acaba y todos se dan el pésame. Hipócritas mal paridos, ¿en serio creen que nos tragamos el cuento de su lastima? Y nuevamente el asco sube directo a mi sien cuando percibo ese gesto solidario por parte del pequeño. Él si se traga todo este espectáculo de condolencias a un ser que arde en estos instantes en el infierno.

 _Sadam se divertirá contigo puta._

Todos caminan en direccion de los autos estacionados sin mirar atras. ¿Quien mira atras en un funeral? Nadie ya que temen ellos sean los proximos.

 _Deberias cuidarte Papá, estamos hartos de tus castigos._

Suben al auto y ponen marcha. En el reflejo puedo ver la tristeza que embarga al pobre de Leo, si bien no soy afectuoso quisiera poder hacerle sentir que estoy aqui, que esto solo es el principio y que con la muerte de esa bruja todo va a mejorar, nuestra vida, será distinta. Esto apenas comienza y todos aquellos que alguna vez se aprovecharon de nosotros pagaran caro el haberlo hecho.

 _Después de todo, los accidentes pasan, ¿Cierto, abuela?..._

Una sonrisa siniestra empaña el cristal donde Butters recarga su frente y me percato de que en efecto, me siente.

 _Sabe lo que pienso y aunque tiembla por dentro, él sabe que solo deseo su bienestar._

Bosteza pesadamente mientras un gruñido de estómago resuena en el auto, él se toma del estómago y se recarga en el asiento. Sus padres le ignoran por completo. Ni siquiera su jodido desayuno le pudieron servir en la mañana antes del funeral.

Miles de pensamientos invaden mis neuronas y planes catastróficos incitan mi paciencia, sin embargo, se nota cansado. Quizá es momento de dejarlo descansar un poco.

 _Al final, solo yo me preocupo por él._

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Hogar, dulce hogar.

La puerta abre y su madre sigue llorando como magdalena, detrás de ella entra el pequeño y se encamina al sofá dejando ahí su saco y moño. Los padres de sientan juntos mientras el maricon consuela a su desquiciada esposa.

— Mamá — llama —, me duele el estomaguito, ¿Me puedes preparar algo de com...— la inseguridad en su voz es cortada ante la molesta interrupción.

— Que insolente Butters, ¿No estas viendo a tu madre?.— el marica señala a su esposa desconsolada. Muy independiente del dolor de la perra, no debería desatender a su hijo. El pequeño juega con sus nudillos de manera nerviosa.

 _Eso me enfurece..._

— Lo, lo siento pero mi pancita esta hambrienta y...— continua más nuevamente es cortado.

— Ve a tu habitación sin cenar.— responde su padre poniéndose de pie.— Mas tarde te daré una paliza por ser tan desconsiderado.— señala las escaleras.— Lo siento Linda.

— Oh, ¿Que hemos hecho mal?— se pregunta entre lágrimas mientras su esposo sienta a su lado y toma sus manos. Desde los escalones el pequeño escucha la interacción. Siento como su ser se llena de culpa. Par de pendejos irresponsables, se escudan en la arbitrariedad y respeto paterno para no cumplir con sus deberes específicos.

— Nada Linda. Él nació así.— una carcajada satírica invade mi cara y transforma mi gesto...

 _No, no nació asi, así lo están haciendo._

Era increíble ver cómo subía los escalones cabizbajo; con su mirada triste y la culpa nublandole el sentido común. ¿Como podía culparse por tal aberrante familia?. ¿Como puede si quiera sentirse mal por creer que en verdad él es el puto problema?

 _Ellos son los que no cumplieron con su rol, son los que no te ofrecieron algo que comer, son los que te tuvieron toda la mañana bajo el jodido sol sin si quiera pensar en que no tienes nada en el estómago desde la tarde anterior. Son ellos, Butters, el verdadero problema. Son un ejemplo inequívoco de que les vales un pito._

— No les valgo un pito, sólo estan tristes por la muerte de la abuela.— _se lo merecía la muy perra_. — ¿Yo... debería sentirme triste?.— _nunca. Ni lo pienses—_ No me siento triste. _— Y esta sera la única vez que me oiras decir que me enorgulleces._

Tal como le ordenaron, llego a su habitación. Cerro puerta y se echo en cama. El gruñir de su estómago nuevamente rompió el silencio, le vi acostarse de lado y doblar sus piernas frente su abdomen. Era tan débil y patético que me era nauseabundo estar con él, sin embargo, solo yo le hacia compañía.

 _Y sólo él me la hace a mi._

— Tengo hambre...—Dice en modo de queja _._ Cierra sus ojos y una nueva maraña se cocina en sus pensares.— Ninguno de mis amigos fue al funeral.—

 _¿A quien queres engañar?_

 _No tienes amigos, solo gente que se provecha de tu ingenuidad infantil y esa caritativa nobleza que te distingue._

— Cartman es mi amigo.— _Ja! Ese puerco hijo de puta ¿Tu amigo?_ — Se que ha hecho cosas muy malitas, y que se ha aprovechado de mi muchas veces, pero... es mi amigo.—

Eso es justo lo que aborrezco de él. Creer que en el fondo de las personas realmente existe un poco de conciencia y bondad. Me repugna.

 _No, él no es tu amigo, ni tampoco su grupo de idiotas. ¿Tengo que recordarte de donde surgí yo? De como eligieron por sobre de ti a una copia mas molesta de ti mismo? Alguien a quien consideraron mejor que tu por muchas otras cualidades que no vieron en ti?_

— Tweek...— _así es, Tweek. El niño que de seguro va a coger antes de que tú beses a una chica. Esos cabrones a los que llamas amigos te mandaron a la mierda y lo escogieron para formar parte de su grupo lame culos. A él, no a ti. Lo creen mejor, les parece más divertido, más adecuado. Lo consideran su amigo y no dudo ahora estén jugando con el, no contigo._

Senti su molestia y fue un deleite para mi. Que esos pensamientos furiosos dominaran sus sentidos me satisface a niveles inconmensurables. Vamos madurando y me gusta pensar que, yo y la fortaleza que le comparto, es lo que le hace ver que el mundo no es como él lo imagina. Hay maldad en todas partes esperando carroñera que baje la guardia y pueda alimentarse de toda esa inocencia e ingenuidad pútrida que invade cada célula de su cuerpo.

Vamos mejorando, _lo sé_. Es cuestión de tiempo, _no lo dudo_.

Gruñe su estomago nuevamente y me pongo a pensar en que él no tiene la culpa de que su madre este en condolencia.

— Murió la abuela, es normal.— _Murió. Llorando no la traerá a la vida y menos dejándonos sin comer. Vamos, en el refrigerador quedo estofado de anoche._

— Pero papá me castigo sin cenar y...— _¡Joder! deja de ser un idiota chupa huevos Butters. Deja de obedecer sus castigos injustos. Ya tienes suficiente edad para entender que no toda regla debe ser seguida, que romper las reglas también da recompensas. No puedes ser tan estúpido toda tu vida._

— No te voy a escuchar. — se pone de pie.— Dices cosas muy feas. Solo quieres que me den una paliza.— _estúpido chiquillo_ _de mierda. ¿No entiendes que aquí, solo estamos tu y yo? No hay mas. No hay mamá, no hay papá. No hay amigos.—_ Solo... ¿Tu y yo? — _Solo me tienes a mi. Y yo solo quiero tu bienestar._

— ¿Lo prometes?.— _Oh Pequeño. Lo juró._

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y temor. La madera chirriaba solo un poco mientras cautelosamente se guiaba hasta la cocina. Sentía pánico de solo pensar que su padre podia entrar y le viera. O incluso que su dolida y abnegada madre le informara que lo había visto desobedeciendo. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador con cuidado y vio contenedores con la comida del día anterior. Un gruñido de estomago le alerto que seria capaz de comérselo así de frío si era necesario.

Saco un contenedor largo con un poco de pasta dentro. Tomo un tenedor y sirvió un poco en un plato especial para microondas. Tecleo unos minutos y espero.

Aunque el miedo era predominante, una sensación de adrenalina se plantó en su cuerpo. Ansioso, se retorcía las manos entre si con el pendiente de que le escucharan y fueran a darle una lección ante su desobediencia. Aun así, la euforia de su insolencia era un placebo desconocido, único. Era una efímera sensación de placer perverso que no comprendía pero que le deleitaba inconscientemente.

 _Estaba a punto de probar la mejor pasta de su vida._

Tomando unas servilletas, saco el plato con cuidado de quemarse. Olfateo con gusto el aperitivo y un nuevo sonido de reconocimiento fue delatado en su esófago. Con una sonrisa orgullosa dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación cuando...

— Te ordene que te fueras sin cenar. ¿Que haces aquí Leopold Stouch?— dejo caer el plato. Este se resquebrajó contra el piso.

 _Me sentí furioso_.

— Lo, lo siento papá, pero, pero tenía mucha hambre y pense que...— las palabras no salían completas de su boca. Sentia una gran impotencia al ser espectador de tal espectáculo. La comida estaba desparramada en el suelo mientras ese marica lo veía con un gesto furioso.

— Eres un mal hijo Butters,— _idiota_.— no se que hicimos tu madre y yo para tenerte como el nuestro.—

— Perdona papá, pero...—

— No quiero escucharte. ¿Ve lo que has hecho? ¡Es un desastre!.— el pequeño agachó la mirada y jugueteo con sus dedos impaciente.

 _Esto no me está gustando._

— Lo si-siento mucho, yo lo limpiare y...— Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo y la sensación de vacío en el estómago sólo nos provocaba náuseas.

 _Quiere vomitar, lo sé, lo siento..._

 _¡Liberame!_

— No queria llegar a esto pero me obligaste.— se quita el cinturón y todos los sentidos se ponen en alerta.

 _Más te vale que no te atrevas viejo, no sabes de lo que somos capaz si te atreves._

— ¡No!.— se agacha y recoge la pasta con las manos.— Lo limpiare papá, pero no me golpees...— desenfunda el cinturón y...

 _¡Bastardo!_

— Esto me dolerá mas a mi que a ti. — el primer golpe fue doloroso. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Aún así, el pequeño siguió juntando los restos.

— Por favor papá, detente...— su carne ardía y los golpes sólo le lastimaban. No dolían como tal, sólo era el simple acto de sentirse confundido, de no saber por qué le pasaba eso o por que simplemente le estaba pasando.

 _¡Liberame!_

— No es suficiente.— otro latigazo. Desde su interior sentía su confusión. Sentía el dolor que fraguaba la ingenuidad de saberse culpable de un pecado que jamás cometió.

 _Eso hirvió mi sangre._

— Basta, detente.— suplico. Sus manos estaban embarradas de salsa de tomate y su seguridad estaba más esparcida que los trozos de vidrio clavados en sus manos. Era injusta toda esa situación. Desde pequeño había soportado los malos tratos de todo aquel que se aprovechaba de el. Había soportado las tontas bromas de los que él llamaba amigos...

 _¡Liberame!_

— Eso es para que aprendas que si te castigo. Debes...— Había soportado castigos injustos de parte de su padre. Había soportado abusos fiscos de parte de su abuela. Había soportado que su madre se hiciera de la vista gorda todo el tiempo mientras todos se aprovechaban de el. — Obedecer reglas Butters.— ¿Por que? Por que no existía alguien que viera por el, por que no existía alguien que pensara en el, que viera por el, que se preocupara por el.— Eres malo Butters, muy malo.— los golpes seguían azotando su piel, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior. Dolía, dolía, dolía... Claro que dolía. — Todo esto es tu culp...—

 _Jajajaja... Hasta que dejó de doler._

— ¡Basta!— grito al momento en que se puso de pie y le atino un puñetazo en el rostro. — ¡Deja de decir que soy malo!.— otro golpe en media cara de su padre.

 _Me sentía liberado..._

La sangre emanada se perdía entre sus propios cortes y la salsa de tomate. El ir y venir de puños era una danza frenética de la cual yo fui espectador en primera fila. Cada golpe lo sentí hervir en mi piel y cada sensación de placer fue mi orgasmo personal.

 _Oh sí... Así se hace pequeño..._

Se le trepó encima y siguió golpeando cual carme en un rastro. En sus puños sentía palpitaciones y una euforia recorriendo cada centímetro de su sistema nervioso. Era de ensueño tal escena. Era tan sublime tan indescriptible que, aunque sabía el pequeño que estaba mal, no podia detenerse.

— ¡Deja de decir que lo soy!.— Años de abuso pasaron por sus recuerdos mientras liberaba toda la frustración que le acometia. Ante los vanos intentos de defenderse o cubrirse por parte de su padre, llegó a él las mismas situaciones donde el tampoco podía hacer mucho contra alguien de mayor tamaño, cada humillación llego a su mente colérica y una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en ese joven rostro de 20 años.

 _Esta era la primera de muchas cuentas pendientes..._

Detuvo. Estaba fatigado. Su respiración se tornó abrumadora y sus latidos eran frenéticos. Una danza vigorizante en un corazón decandente. Dejo caer los puños a los lado después de limpiar el sudor perlando su frente sin importarle ensuciarse en el camino. Intento tranquilizar sus intempestivas exhalaciones mientras volvía a su conciencia.

 _Fue bueno mientras duró..._

— Butters...— la voz triste de su madre captó por completo su atención. Por primera vez se percataba de lo que acaba de hacer. Vio horrorizado como seguía encima de su padre y como el suelo tenía tanto rojo ensuciando el pulcro marfil.— ¿Que hiciste cariño?.— exclamo aterrorizada al tiempo en que corria a donde su marido estaba quejándose.

Él puso de pie y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

La ironía le susurro que tenia prohibido ponerle pestillo a la puerta y poco le importo. Lo que sentía eran las palpitaciones de sus manos sangrantes, sus nudillos goteantes y sus aceleraciones desorbitadas.

— ¿Que... Que sucedio?.— se preguntó consternado.— Todo paso tan rápido...–En su recuerdo vio nubloso todo lo acontecido. Aquella marea de emociones alteradas y volubles haciendo explosión contra el rostro de su padre era lo único que podía ver en un estado de inconsciente catatonia mental.

 _Jajajaja..._

— Esa risa.— Esa que escuchaba en sus sueños de venganza. Esa que soñaba en sus noches de sudor frio y ansiedad al limite. Era, una risa sadica, burlesca. Era una mirada perturbadora, intranquilizante. — salchichas...— tomándose de la cabeza, fue al baño y se lavo el rostro con agua fria. Se sentía en extremo confundido, alterado. Sólo imágenes borrosas y mucho rojo se encontraba entre sus recuerdos.

El agua cayó en su rostro y lo sintió palpitar; encendido, caliente. Tomo una toalla cercana y limpio la humedad goteante. Fue cuando levanto la cara.

— Oh Dios, ¿Que he hecho?.— En el reflejo del espejo se vio consternado, en peligro. ¿Pero de que? ¿De él mismo? ¿De ese auto descubrimiento?.— ¡¿Que maldita sea?!

Con otro puñetazo rompió el espejo sobre el lavamanos.

 _Jajajaja..._

En los trozos aún pegados al marco de la decoración, contemplo una mueca que nunca había visto antes; cuartiada por los trozos rotos de espejo se acerco mas para verla con cuidado. Eran sus facciones, de eso estaba seguro. Pero, tenían algo diferente. No eran las dulces o agradables de diario, no. Estas eran una distopía total. Una deformidad en su dulce rostro que llevaban al extremo de una mirada vacía y oscura. Con malas intenciones, con malos deseos. Eran sencillamente temibles. Prácticamente desconocidas.

* * *

 _—_ Hasta que nos vemos querido amigo. Hacia mucho quería presentarme pero no se daba la oportunidad. — Retrocedió unos pasos pegando contra la pared.

—No, no, te asustes. Después de todo, somos como uno mismo. —

 _¿Que es esto?_

— Somos nosotros. —

 _Yo, yo no..._

— Ya no debes temer, estoy aquí para ti. _—_

 _P-peero, ¿Pero que eres? ¿Que paso con papá?_

— Ese cabron no las debía. 20 años de nuestra vida y ese pendejo seguía usando el mismo cinturón.—

 _¡¿Que?! ¡¿De que hablas?..._

 _—_ Le fue mejor que a la vieja, ¿No crees?. _—_

 _Oh, mi cabecita..._

* * *

— Descansa querido butters.— dijo a si mismo mientras su cuerpo caía pegado a la pared. — Aquí estaré cuando despiertes.— termino al tocar el piso.

 _Que, quien, ¿Quien eres..._

— Jajaja... llamame, tu incondicional.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N. A:** **Bien, se que sonó igual al Simbyonte, pero en mi defensa, esto lo escribí desde Junio, por lo cual, aún no salía el Tráiler de "Venom". Ellos, me copiaron a mi. (Es enserio D:)**

 **Hace mucho habia querido trabajar con este personaje al cual adoro. Espero que hubiera sido conforme a su personalidad y que no me saliera muy Ooc este pequeño One. Quizá exagere un poco con su padre pero, era necesario para liberar el Caos. Disculpen algún dedazo u error ortográfico. Lo hago a propósito para que me dejen un Rw. XD**

 **Ademas, este Fic tiene una misión especial: Muchos aquí en el Fandom le conocen de hace años y han de saber a que me refiero. Y quien no, no sé que han estado leyendo como para que no le conozcan, ya sea por su trabajo como autor o como el mejor amigo que puedan tener.**

 **Una enorme felicitación a...**

 **(redoble de tambores)**

 **¡Luis Carlos por que hoy cumple un añito mas de vida, Yupi!**

 **Muchas felicidades, de corazón espero cumplas muchos, muchos mas. Sabes que se te aprecia y valora. Nunca cambies aunque a varios no les agrade tu manera única y encantadora de ser. Se lo pierden. No sabes el cuanto me encanta ser tu friend y el como festejo el haberte conocido. El mayor desastre que sin dudas repetiría. ;D**

 **Espero mi rebanada de pastel y que recibas muchos regalos.**

 **Eso seria todo por hoy, gracias por leer y espero les hubiera gustado tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirlo. No olviden dejar su opinión sobre el fic :D**


End file.
